A New Found Feeling
'''A New Found Feeling '''is the first episode of the Sim Chronicles following the lives of many Sims seen throughout the wiki. In the Premier episode we follow the life of Nemo as she finally meets the one known as Stefan. Too bad she doesn't remember him. The timeline of this epiosde is based in the teen years of our Sims. Story Today was the first day of school and Nemo was more determined than ever to be on her A-game, but she couldn't help but worry for her little sister Maya. Her dads told her too look after her since it was her first day of high school and look after her she would. The only problem with that was that they were in different classes the entire day. Ana and Rumble had left early to get a head start, leaving Nemo and Maya to walk together. From the looks of it Maya seemed really excited to start high school, so what was the big deal. "Maybe they're just being over protective again" Nemo thought as she smiled at her sister. When they got to the school Alyce was there waiting for them. She had no idea where Rumble was, but they knew it was only a matter of time before she popped out of nowhere. Alyce came up and hugged Nemo really hard and then playfully hugged Maya. "Hey come on, we have to get our schedules", Alyce demanded as she pulled the girls into the school. As they were walking into the office they spotted Ana who was in just getting a copy of her class schedule. "Hey Ana", Alyce said as they approached her, "what are you doing in here" "Getting Rumble a new class schedule" she replied with a deep sigh in front of it, "there's this girl who she almost didn't get into a fight with or something and Rumble had to get a new room so I picked it up for her." "Well that's very big sister of you", Nemo said playful. "Perks of being class president", Ana quickly responded. Suddenly a guy with a pale complexion and short dark blonde hair walks in. Just as Nemo turned around to leave she bumped into him. "Oh sorry", she said, but as she looked up her eyes feel deep into his, "You have nice eyes" she mumbled under her breath. The boy didn't seem to be affected as he caught her into his arms, in fact he smiled and softly spoke, "It's fine" before releasing her and going along with his business. "Nemo, doesn't he look hot from behind", Rumble whispered as she leaned over Nemo's shoulder. "From the front too" Nemo added before realizing that Rumble appeared out of nowhere. But before anyone could be surprised the bell ran and they all moved along to class. Nemo ran into her first class and sat down at a desk. Luckily for her Rumble needed and elective so she was also in this class. So was her ex-boyfriend, Matt. The class had started out really boring until the guy from the office entered the room, saying that he was a new student. Nemo kind of felt embarrassed for how they somewhat met and slouched in her seat a little. During the whole class period she kept turning around to look at him and sometimes he would be staring back at her. When she wasn't looking, Rumble would send her texts saying how he was looking at her. During the whole day he was all she thought about. It was hard to think about anything else since he was in two of her other classes. On her way out of the school Maya said that Lily would be at the library later. Nemo thought that it was great, she needed to get some type of studying done, but first she headed off to take a walk. Half away into her walk around the park trail she heard a cracking sound. At first it didn't bother her much but once the fog mysteriously came and the crow appeared she became afraid and ran to a more populated area. The next thing she knew. She had fallen down. "Are you okay?" Said a voice she didn't recognize. "who are you" she asked as they started to approach her. She couldn't really tell who he was until he was about two feet away. "I'm Stefan Salvatore. We have History, French and English together." "Were you following me?" she asked assumingly. "No, I was just coming from meeting a friends when I saw you fall." He said. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were some kind of masked killer, I'm Nemo Jandy" "It's nice to finally meet you.... um did you hurt yourself? "I don't know le me check." She said as she lifted up her pant leg. "Nemo that looks terrible." he said, but there was a hint of pain in his eyes. "Oh it's not too bad, I think I can make it home." she said reassuring him that she was okay. "No your hurt. I can bandage that up for you. I live practically five minutes away." "Okay." she said as she followed hi to his car. When we got to his place she first took in that it was enormous, and when they walked inside it was bigger than she thought it would be. The walls were high with nice big windows. The furniture seemed like it had cost thousands. It seemed like there were over twenty rooms in the house and they all seemed to be full, not a single one empty. Stefan then brought me to the living room and went to get the first aid kit. "Hey Stefan are you okay?" Nemo asked from the other room. As he walked back into the living room with the first aid kit, she was looking at him weirdly. His eyes to be precise, and then I realized what she was looking at. "Yeah, I'm Fine. There was just something in my eye." "Hey Stefan if I'm a bother to you I can leave," she said. Stefan wondered why she thought that. "You're not a bother to me, why would you think that?" "I don't know, people have been feeling that when they are around me they think that they have to be all nice and kind to me because of my crazy family." "You don't have to worry about that. I think I can handle myself" he smile. After sharing a few laughs Stefan and Nemo talked about anything they could think of. Talking about their lives and their families. Things like that. They talked for hours. She went home later. Everyday after that she would go to his house or he would come over to hers and they would talk for hours nonstop. One day when they were at his house, they were talking about personal stuff and she had to go to the bathroom. When she got to the bathroom she looked at her cellphone and found out she had several missed calls from her sisters. She hadn't thought twice about it, but then she realized what time it was. It was midnight. "Stefan!" she yelled as she ran to go get her stuff from his car. "Why was she running out the door and yelling my name?" he wondered, "Had I done something wrong" "Nemo, what's the Matter?" he asked. "Have you seen the time? It's Midnight, I have to get home." "Nemo, have you seen the weather outside?" he replied. Stefan really cared about her and he didn't want anything to happen to her. She looked out the window before she said anything else. "Oh.... Well my Dads are going to be worried about me, I have to go home." It didn't feel right having to make her drive home in such conditions, but Stefan knew he had to do something. "Nemo, you can stay here tonight, I'll sleep on the couch." He said kindly. Stefan really wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know if she felt the same way. "No Stefan, I couldn't do that to you, taking your bed, no, I'd feel really bad, you don't have to". "But I want to." Maybe that had come off a little too forward. Nemo hadn't noticed though. "Are you sure?" she asked him with an uncertain look. "Yeah" he said assuring her that it was alright. He was so kind. Nemo really wanted to kiss him but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way, and she didn't want to be too forward. So he gave her a shirt to wear and sent her to change. When she came back he looked at her with a look of wonder on his face. She said that he could have his bed, but he insisted. She was a stubborn girl so she decided that he could sleep next to her since it was his bed. "I'm sure." She really did mean it. As she climbed into his bed she realized that she wanted to be with him. She was always pictured as this nice safe girl but what if she started to take risks. She didn't want to be afraid. Nemo stopped and saw that he was climbing in on the other side. When he saw her he stop he looked at her with a curious look. She knew it had to be now or never. Stefan saw that she was looking at him with an expression that he could not place. She started walking around the bed and towards him. He had no idea what she was going to do so he didn't take his eyes off of her. When she got mere inches away from his face he knew he had to do it. So he cupped her face and kissed her gently. It was nothing like any kiss she had ever experienced before. He was so gentle, but she wanted more. The kiss grew more intense and she jumped into the bed with her hands softly on his face. He continued to kiss her, never once taking his eyes off of her. As they kissed Stefan forgot he was a monster. When they kissed it seemed as if they were the only ones on the planet. He couldn't get enough. As they kissed he laid her down ever so gently, not wanting to hurt her. She means everything to him. He kissed her on her lips before making a trailing of kisses down her body. She unbuttoned buttons until there was nothing holding the shirt on and pulled it off of him. Suddenly Stefan pulled back, "Nemo we can't" he said. He couldn't do that to her. She barely even knew him. She might regret it in the morning. "Why" she asked with a hurt look on her face. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just. It's too soon. I don't want you waking up in the morning and regretting it. I really do like you, but this takes time." Nemo smiled and hugged him "you're right" Firmly wrapping his arms around her he kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you for understanding, when the time is right we'll know." Nemo got under the covers and turned around. He too got under the covers and she snuggled up next to him. He knew everything would be alright as they laid together. Stefan hadn't felt something like this in a really long time, but he wasn't ready just yet to say what it was. Cast Nemo Stefan Salvatore Alyce Mellark-Jandy Rumble Jandy Maya Jandy Ana Salvatore Joe Jandy (mentioned) Andy Jandy (mentioned) Lily Mellark (mentioned) Category:Episodes